Lavi
Lavi is a main protagonist and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order and successor to the Bookman title, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Appearance Lavi is a red-haired Exorcist of mixed race with a green eye. His hair is usually worn spiked with a bandanna wrapped around his head. He also wears an eye patch on his right eye for reasons unknown (in the Reverse ''novel that features him and Bookman, it is hinted that the patch is not injury-related). He is 5'9 in height but grows to 5'10 later in the series. Lavi initially wears an Exorcist uniform with a longer coat and a long orange scarf around his neck. He has a holster on his right leg where he keeps Iron Hammer when it's not in use. Personality Lavi has a cheerful demeanor, and is always on hand to offer support, encouragement and guidance to his friends.Lavi has a Complex personality at times he is humorous, laidback and relaxed but sometimes he is cold and bitter. He is noted to have a darker side to him too, as being a Bookman is supposed to mean he is not allowed to make connections to the humans he works with although his heart goes against these teaching and he will do whatever it takes to protect his friends. Lavi is also seen to be very serious as seen when lecturing Lenalee when she blamed herself for Allen's pain. Lavi is very intelligent and strategic when it comes to battling, working out tactics that would be most effective and is very knowledgable about facts and history. Lavi is quite mature, often acting as a big brother/mentor towards Allen and usually is the 'Big Brother' of the Group overall usually trying to calm down Allen and Kanda when they have their usual arguments. Lavi is generally very laidback but is fiercly protective of Allen and Lenalee He enjoys giving nicknames to various characters, naming Bookman "Old Panda" due to the thick black circles around his eyes, a converted Akuma "Chomesuke", and Arystar "Kro-chan" and "Fang Boy" in the anime and "Kro-chan" or "Krorykins" in the manga. He is the only character other than General Tiedoll to call Kanda by his given name and apparently speaks to him outside of missions, a fact that was shown when he called Allen "beansprout" (モヤシ, moyashi, Short Stack in the english dub) , saying that if Kanda could call him that, Lavi could as well, as he is the same age as Kanda. He has a habit of teasing Allen, and deems himself as his big brother.Lavi also loves sleeping usually sleeping in much longer than Allen and Lenalee and collapsing to sleep when arriving back from Noah's Ark . A recurring gag in the series is Lavi's fondness for beautiful older women, whenever he sees a woman his type he'll yell out "Strike!" with hearts in his eye. History As a Bookman Lavi began training a long time ago and has had many different aliases, Deak being the most recent. During his training and meditation he developed his photographic memory and other skills associated with the Bookman lineage. Throughout his upbringing Lavi witnessed many wars and deemed Humankind as foolish for their constant fighting and inability to stop the inevitable outbreak of war. This changed when Lavi joined the Black Order and he became friends with Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Krory and other members of the Order. Sypnosis Rewinding Town arc Lavi is introduced into the series after the "The Rewinding City" arc alongside Bookman while Allen is resting in the hospital. He is the one that shows Allen Walker how hard it is for "normal" Exorcists to find the Akuma after Allen is unable to use his eye and teaches him that he has to assume that everyone that approaches him is an enemy. The Vampire from the Old Castle arc Along with Bookman, Lavi joins Allen and Lenalee to find General Cross Marian. When Allen is separated from the group, Lavi is the one that goes back to find him after Lenalee forces him. As he finds him, he is roped into a "vampire" hunt by the villagers. He becomes shocked as he finds the vampire, Arystar Krory. As Allen gets bit by him, Lavi keeps a stake and some garlic with him while chanting Lenalee will never speak to him again. As they enter the castle and run into Krory's man-eating flowers, Lavi spots Eliade and he instantly becomes smitten with her. Allen stopped him from trying to become her "lover" and the two fought Krory again. Before the fight however, Allen and Lavi discovered that Krory has been killing Akuma instead of people. As Allen battled Eliade, Lavi tried to convince Krory to join them before realizing Eliade was an Akuma. Krory was uninterested and threw both him and Allen into the man-eating flowers. Realizing they only eat people with negative attitudes, Allen told Lavi to proclaim feelings of love to the flowers like him so they could escape. Finally freed, Lavi watched as Allen converted Krory to the Black Order. He watched alongside Allen as Krory burned down his castle to find a new life with his first friends. As he reported Krory's joining to Komui, Lavi explained to Komui Lee that at first, he thought Allen's cursed eye would be really useful, but after seeing what Allen sees, he decides the world Allen sees "is hell". Edo arc He later helps Lenalee to look for Allen after he's attacked by Tyki Mikk. Along with the other Exorcists, he goes to Edo to find General Cross and helps fights off the attacking Akumas. When Lenalee does not return to the ship, he gets deeply worried, so he uses his Ōzuchi Kozuchi (see below) to go look for her. When he did, instead he finds the converted Akuma, Chomesuke. He, thinking she was the one that hurt Lenalee, he threatened to destroy her. After he finds out the she is on their side, he is forced to apologize to her. Both him and Bookman find out that Lenalee's Innocence saved her life, which has never happened before, meaning hers is an "exception". They start to think that her Innocence might be the "Heart". As he sees Lenalee is alive and that she cries he too cries, thus leading to his inner conflicts soon to come. After arriving in Edo,When Chomesuke returns to human form, he is thrown into a dilemma over lusting after an Akuma. The group is attack by a Level 3 Akuma. After they escape fromthem, one of the Level 3 Akuma caught up with the group. Using his "Fire Seal" to attract two other Level 3 Akuma, the three Level 3 Akumas then fight each other and the group escapes. After being found by the Millennium Earl, Lavi tries to kill Tyki for what he did to Allen, but when the Earl makes the Giant Akuma, he has to help the other Exorcists destroy it, with no success however. When Chomesuke dies fighting a giant Akuma Lavi becomes emotional before focusing on the battle. But they were saved by General Tiedoll's group. Noah's Ark arc After Allen's return, Lenalee was captured by the Earl's golem, Lero. Lavi and some of the members, including Allen, follow her to the Ark. They are found by Tyki, in his human form, who after changing to his Noah form, gives them a key to use Road Kamelot's "door". After they use the key to open one of the door, they run into Skin Boric. Kanda then stays behind to let the others go on. They then encounter Jasdero and David who takes the key and makes copies of it, and then makes the group find the "real" key while fighting them at the same time. Lavi has the others fight off the two Noahs and uses his incredible memory to find the "real" key by using his seals to create a tornado and find the real key. Krory stay behind to fight Jasdevi (after they joined their bodies) and a long with the remaining 4, they move on. Reaching the top of the Ark, they run into Tyki and Road. When Tyki reveals that his Tease ate through Allen's heart, Lavi realizes that there are two "exceptions" to an equipment type saving its accomodator (the other being Lenalee's) and ponders that one of them may have the Heart. After Allen starts to fight Tyki, Lavi goes to help Allen but is stopped by Road, who uses her power to create 'another' Lavi make him fight his "past" Road toys with Lavis mind showing him his memories of his past and mentally torturing him. Road shows him Lenalee supposedly dead in a coffin Lavi goes to hold her but the other Lavi merely states that she is just another Historic Relic and not worth caring about.It is then that Lavis other friends start rising from coffins and calling Lavis name. Lavi looks down and sees the 'dead' Lenalee is alive and asks What she is doing in this world and attacks Lavi with a knife. Lavi ignores his sight and attacks all of the illusions with a knife destroying them all, after this 'Allen' walks up to Lavi thanking him for not telling Bookman about the card he dropped when he was 'killed' by Tyki Mikk, 'Allen' is suddenly killed by the other Lavi. Illusions of Lenalee, Kanda, Bookman and Krory all stab Lavi causing him to collapse while the other Lavi states that if Lavi dies there is no bother as he is the 'real' Lavi and will merely take over, telling Lavi he is no longer a bookman and merely calling him number 45. During this time, his 'heart' was supposedly destroyed. This caused his past incarnation, under the control of Road, to emerge in his physical body and savagely attack Allen. Unwilling to hurt Lavi, Allen attacks Road but fails to harm her, as her current body was not her true form. Lavi's current self managed to resurface and suppress his past self. Inside the Dream world Lavis Current self stabs himself with a knife in the chest to drive off his past self, another past Lavi appears but this one much younger being Lavi as a child, crying asking Lavi if he wants to be a bookman anymore, Lavi simply says he must leave and sometime he will see his light,He then stabs the dream Allen through the heart simultaneously stabbing Road through the heart within her dimension, defeating her. Lavi begins to prepare to sacrifice himself to save the others by engulfing himself in a massive Fire Seal to attack Road in the real world, while Allen used his Crowned Clown to shield Lavi from the fire, keeping him from dying along with Road. The group prepared to exit the ark, only to be attacked by Tyki Mykk, who had entered a sort of berserker mode and destroyed the only door leading out of the ark. Lavi and Allen battled Tyki while trying to protect Lenalee and Chaoji, but were serverly outmatched. After Cross Marian appeared to aid them against Tyki, more sections of the Ark crumbled and disappeared. Lavi and Chaoji were caught on a crumbling piece and began to fall. Lavi attempted to lengthen his Innocence to save himself and Chaoji, but it had been damaged in the fight with Tyki and shattered when Allen grabbed it in an effort to pull them up. Like Kanda and Krory, he was lost in another dimension as the Ark disappeared; he was shown to have been revived along with the rest when Allen restored the Ark. Invasion of HQ arc He is now back at the Black Order HQ waiting for his Innocence to be fixed. When Lulu Bell and her Akuma attack the HQ, he is unable to assist Allen as he cannot activate his (shattered) hammer. Since he is unable to assist in the battle, he isput into the infirmary with Lenalee, who is also unable to help. Lavi protects Komui and Lenalee with a flag, since his hammer has not yet been repaired. Joined by Kanda and Allen, he fights the Level 4 with everything he has, taking a lot of damage in the process, in order to save Komui, Lenalee, and Hevlaska. He has turned into a child just as Kanda because of a potion found during the HQ's moving process. Rise of the Noah arc Lavi is seen with Bookman and Chaoji in China . As with the other locations, a Noah appeared to challenge and/or delay the team while the Earl attacked the North American Branch. Anti-Akuma weapon '"Ōzuchi Kozuchi"' (大槌小槌,big hammer little hammer) Lavi's anti-Akuma weapon is a size-shifting hammer. It can grow (満, ban) and extend (伸, shin) at Lavi's command. He also uses it as a mode of transportation by standing on the handle and continuously extending it in one direction. The weight increases with its size, but since Lavi is the accomodator, this weight change does not affect him. The hammer is destroyed whilst fighting in Noah's Ark but later the hammer is rebuilt as a much sleeker, easier to use weapon, now looking more like an average war hammer. Besides using it for brute strength, Lavi can also use the hammer to summon several "judgments" by hitting elemental seals (written in Kanji) that appear around his head. When using this in the anime (English dub), he calls out ''Innocence level 2, Release. His techniques, as shown so far, are as follows: * Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin (火判 劫火灰燼, lit. Fire Seal: Configuration of Ash. English dub: stamp, fire circle, hell fire devouring fire stamp): Lavi uses the Fire seal to create a torrent of flames in the form of a snake. * Ten Ban: Raitei Kaiten (天判 雷霆回天, lit. Heaven Seal: Thundering Lightning Whirling in the Skies): Lavi uses the Heaven seal to generate a vast storm of lightning. * Moku Ban: Tenchi Bankai (木判 天地盤回, lit. Wood Seal: Roots Entwining Heaven and Earth. English dub: Wood circle, Wood stamp, spinning disk of Heaven and Earth): Lavi uses the Wood seal to control objects in nature (i.e. the clouds, wind). * Konbo Ban: Gouraiten (コンボ判 剛雷天, lit. Combo Seal: Strong Thunder of the Heavens): Lavi uses both the Fire and the Heaven seals to create a huge snake of fire and iron. He can also create a shield-like flame wall. Some of the seals have not yet been revealed and appear as question marks interspersed around the seals. This probably means that Lavi has yet to learn some seals from his Innocence. When Bookman berates him for not using the Wood seal to move the clouds, Lavi states that he had forgotten that he could use it to affect nature directly, and as he remembers, the question mark turns into the kanji for the Wood Seal. The Wood Seal can actually be seen throughout the manga whenever Lavi summons his seals (e.g. during the use of the Heaven seal), long before the use of the actual seal itself. The seals for Water and Earth can also be seen, but Lavi has not yet used them. Trivia * He was originally going to be the main character of a series called Book-Man. * He previously had 48 other names in the past. * His previous name was Deak. * He and Kanda are listed as "Friends?" in the fanbook. * Lavi has been 3rd in all the popularity polls held for D.Gray-Man, just behind Allen Walker and Yu Kanda. D.Gray-Man Popularity polls, Chapters 63, 121 and 171 * Lavi's favourite food is yakiniku, his least favourite food is wasabi and his hobbies are sleeping, reading and teasing Allen. References Category:Exorcists Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:Equipment Type Category:Male